Jade Angel
by Syriel1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Erika Potter est assassinée par son oncle Vernon, seulement pour se faire renvoyée du Paradis. Effondrée, Erika décide qu'elle en à assez de tout ça et retourne a un passe-temps qu'elle fut forcer d'abandonner pour la magie …. Le Ballet. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que ça l'enverrait dans les mains d'un certain démon et rencontrer les plus célèbres chasseurs.
1. Chapter 1

**JADE ANGEL**

CROSSOVER : Harry Potter/ Supernatural

Rated : M

Couples : Fem harry Erika Potter/ …... (Hétéro); Sam Winchester/Gabriel(homo) ; …. etc

Auteur : sakurademonalchemist **J'AI ENFIN SON ACCORD**

Traduit par : Syriel1, je tiens seulement a dire que j'ai coller au plus proche du scénario original de l'auteur. Je me suis aider de wikipédia pour Supernatural en plus de mes "vastes" connaissance de la série que j'adore avec Harry Potter.

Bêta :

Résumé : TRADUCTION. Erika Potter est assassinée par son oncle Vernon, seulement pour se faire renvoyée du Paradis. Effondrée, Erika décide qu'elle en à assez de tout ça et retourne a un passe-temps qu'elle fut forcer d'abandonner pour la magie …. Le Ballet. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que ça l'enverrait dans les mains d'un certain démon et rencontrer les plus célèbres chasseurs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPITRE 1

C'était une nuit parfaitement ordinaire lorsque tout à changer.

Erika Potter, la-fille-qui-à-survécu, venait de s'endormir lorsque Vernon, ivre mort et peu cohérent, est entré dans sa chambre en étant plus calme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible et plaqua un oreiller sur son visage.

Erika se réveilla en sursaut. Se battant comme une folle pour arracher les mains qui l'étouffer, la dernière chose qu'elle vu fut l'horloge sur sa commode, il était minuit moins dix.

Erika ne savait pas où elle était, seulement que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait en sécurité … Aimer. Elle adorer.

"Oh mon pauvre bébé. Comment a-t-il pu te laisser dans cet endroit quand nous avons expressément demander ne pas le faire sous peine de mort. " dit une femme. Elle avait l'air très en colère. Erika cligna les yeux. Elle n'avait entendu qu'une fois et cet voix crier cet seule fois.

"Quand ce salopard va mourir, je vais tellement le faire souffrir pour t'avoir laisser avec eux. " dit une autre voix, plutôt venimeux. Encore une fois, elle ne reconnu que vaguement la voix.

Erika se pencha dans l'étreinte en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent.

"Maman ? Papa ?" murmura-t-elle en état de choc.

Lily serra sa fille encore plus fort. Erika pouvais sentir des larmes sur ses vêtements.

"Hé chérie. Je suis tellement désolé que n'étions pas en mesure de te protéger contre tout cela. Si seulement nous avions choisi Sirius ou Remus." a déclarer James Potter. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement.

"Mais …... comment es-ce possible ?"

"Ce gros porc de Vernon, il peut pourrir dans la fosse pour l'éternité, il t'a assassinée."

"Donc, ce n'était pas un rêve. Je suis vraiment morte ?" demande Erika. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de mourir, elle était étonnamment calme.

"J'en ai bien peur ma chérie. Sur un plan positif, tu aura plus jamais à faire face de nouveau a un Malfoy."dit James avec une fausse joie dans la voix.

"Et nous pouvons enfin voir ta performance au lieu de regarder de loin." dit Lily

Sur l'ensemble des choses que Pétunia avait appris a sa fille, elle avait été surprise et ravie que sa sœur fasse apprendre a Erika le ballet. Lily n'avait jamais été intéresser mais le simple fait que Pétunia avait fait prendre des leçons a Erika avait rendu la vie plus tolérable que cela aurait pu pour sa fille.

C'était une des rares choses qui pourrait obtenir l'approbation de Pétunia et elle avait été très déçu quand Erika avait renoncé aux leçons pour la magie.

Erika se sentait comme être enfin à la maison dans ce bref moment avec ses parents. James et Lily étaient absolument furieux contre Dumbledore pour son incapacité à la gardée suffisamment en sécurité pendant qu'elle apprend la magie... et quand Erika a exprimer le désir d'aller dans le monde des moldus et d'abandonner sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle a été surprise quand son a convenu qu'il aurait été mieux pour elle.

Lily voulais qu'elle reprenne des cours de danse. Il n'y a aucune raison de laisser un tel talent se perdre et Erika avait le talent ( ainsi que la flexibilité) pour cela.

Erika voulais que tout reste comme ça pour toujours. Elle ne voulais plus jamais retourner a sa vie d'avant ….. sa vie n'était que douleur. Celle-ci était bien meilleur.

Mais l'univers était une putain de salope cruelle qui adoré la faire souffrir.

Erika a été emmenait de force de ses parents, qui était fou de colère envers l'intrus …. avant de voir une étincelle de peur en voyant qui était l'intrus.

Elle a aperçu de morceaux d'ailes dans le dos de l'intrus et réalisa qu'il devait être un ange.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi a entré ici mais tu va retourner en bas que ça te plaise ou non ! Je ne permettrais pas qu'une _sale humaine_ _ruine_ ma journée _juste_ parce qu'elle n'aime pas la prophétie !"dit l'ange, agacé.

Erika remarqua les portes en Or et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était jeté du Paradis. Elle s'est débattu comme une folle pour éviter d'être jeté mais l'ange avait une plus forte emprise qu'elle ne pensait. Elle aperçu des yeux cruel qui la regardait avec froideur avant qu'elle ne se sente tomber. Et a entendu l'ange dire que jusqu'à ce que la prophétie soit accompli, elle n'était pas autorisé par au-delà de la porte.

Et c'est grâce au gardien de la porte qu'elle saurait le nom de l'ange qui l'a expulser du Paradis.

Zacharie.

Il était minuit lorsque Erika pris la première bouffé d'oxygène depuis l'attaque et la première chose qu'elle fit fût de se blottir contre ses genoux et de pleurer.

Elle avait trouver la paix. Elle été enfin avec ses parents et elle n'avait plus à se battre pour sa vie et ce putain d'ange lui avait tout pris. Tout ça parce qu'une certaine prophétie prétendait qu'elle devait accomplir ?

Le lendemain matin, Vernon l'a regardait à deux fois lorsqu'elle a quitté la pièce mais il croyais clairement que la "mort" de son indésirable nièce n'avait été qu'une hallucination d'ivrogne. Ils n'en parlaient pas mais Erika bloquait la porte la nuit avec quelques clous rouiller en cas où il réessaierait de la tuer.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait constaté que sa mort avait eu un effet secondaire inattendu ….. sa cicatrice, qui l'avait tourmenter tout sa vie, été rouge vif et ça semblait vraiment être en train de guérir. Une inspection minutieuse de l'oreiller avec lequel Vernon l'avait étouffé avait révélé une sorte de boue noir immonde.

Erika réfléchi longuement a ce que sa vie été et parvient a une inconfortable conclusion.

La magie avait gâchais sa vie. Gravement. Ça ne valais pas la peine d'apprendre a contrôler son "noyau magique"si tout se qu'elle lui apporte est la douleur et le chagrin.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvais pas quitter Privet Drive si facilement.  
Elle avait remarquer hier qu'ils y avait des gens qui guette la maison et soudainement Erika était devenu très soupçonneuse de toutes ces invitations pour le thé de la d'apparence innocente Mme Figg.

De plus, il prendrait trop de temps pour atteindre Londres de Privet Drive.

Il vaux mieux attendre d'avoir une chance de prendre le Magicobus depuis la maison des Weasley sans que personne ne se méfie que lorsque tout le monde l'observé.

Quelques jours après, Dudley avait une altercation avec des Détraqueurs et il n'a réussi a s'enfuir que grâce aux sorciers qui guettais la maison et ils ont bien voulut bouger leurs cul. Son oncle ne pouvais pas la blâmée car elle avait séjourné dans sa chambre entrain de faire tranquillement une liste de choses qu'elle pourrait et de se qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire une fois qu'elle aurait accès à sa chambre forte a Gringotts et de se qu'elle aurait besoin une fois qu'elle pourra quitter le pays sans suspicion.

En dehors de s'assurait qu' Hedwige connaissait le plan d'ensemble (qu' était de rester avec Luna Lovegood, une quatrième année de Serdaigle avec qui elle avait sympathisait avant le bal de Noël l'an dernier) jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouvé un endroit ou une quelqu'un qui pourrait garder les sorciers de la poursuivre jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne soit plus son problème.

Elle ne connaissait pas le contenu de la prophétie que cet ange avait mentionné mais elle pouvais deviné. Elle n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction en agissant comme son pion d'échec alors qu'elle avait sa propre vie à menait, que le ciel soit damné. (heaven be damned)

Donc elle se prépare …. et en attendant, elle retourne a ses anciens exercices de ballet.

Pétunia l'a attrapé une fois mais quand elle avait commencer a dire a sa tante ce quel fessait, sa tante ne dit pas un mot en refermant la porte.

Cependant Erika a remarquer que sa tante lui avait donner plus de nourriture que d'habitude et lui a même permis une plus longue douche. Dudley ne revient jamais la dérangé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erika détestait Square Grimmaurd encore plus que Privet Drive, aussi bizarre que cela semblait. Elle avait au moins fait une assez forte impression avec ses «sauveteurs» quand elle avait presque assommé Maugrey dites"Fol'Œil" avec la batte de base-ball qui reste des tentatives malheureuses de Dudley pour tenter sa chance au sport.

Encore plus, lorsque qu'elle l'avait apporté avec elle comme incitation à la laisser seule. Trois secondes de langage virulent de Erika pour ses maintenant anciens amis et le fait qu'elle semblait bien trop heureuse de les frapper avec la batte métallique avait été la meilleur moyen d'obtenir sa propre chambre ... une qui à son bonheur avait une fenêtre qui mener dans l'arrière cour.

Elle a utilisé la fenêtre comme un moyen de sortir de la maison une nuit pour voir la distance entre la maison et Londres.

La réponse ? Moins de deux heures a pied selon Google Maps. ( _remarque de la traductrice_ _: comment Erika connais google maps ? Je ne sais pas, je ne fais que traduire._ ) Moins si elle court tout le chemin.

Sirius paraissait être la seul personne qui connaissait ce qui se passait avec elle. Qu'elle avait l'intention de fuir et de ne pas revenir.

Il avait reconnu les signes assez rapidement étant donner qu'il avait fait la même chose qu'elle quand il avait seize ans. Il ne dit rien mais si Erika trouva un livre dit «obscure»sur la façon de convoquer des bêtes que la plupart des gens considèrerait comme « malfaisantes » sous son oreiller, un soir, elle n'en dit rien.

En raison de son nouveau point de vue antisocial (elle blâme la mort de Cédric, de sorte que les adultes n'interroge pas son comportement) tout le monde à plus au moins garder distance.

Tout le monde sauf Fred et George.

"Donc petite sœur …" Fred commença

"Quand prévoit-tu la grade évasion ? " demanda George

Les yeux d' Erika sont devenus gardés (guarded) mais sa posture est resté décontractée. Les jumeaux l'avaient coincé dans une section isolé de la Bibliothèque de la famille Black, éloigné de toute oreilles indiscrètes et après qu'ils eurent jeté les charmes appropriés pour contrées les possibles adultes qui traînerait. Non pas qu'il serait possible vu qu'il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre en ce moment. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas chercher a prendre la batte métallique omniprésente parlait pour elle en se qui concernait les jumeaux.

"Qu'es-ce qui vous fait pensez que je part? "

" Chère petite sœur …"

"Es-ce que tu crois que Sirius est le seul a reconnaître les signes de rébellion d'adolescent ? " fini George avec un sourire.

" Alors, quand as-tu l'intention de partir ? "continua Fred

"Bientôt"

" Nous pouvons t'aider avec une distraction." a offert George

"Autant je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, la dernière chose donc j'ai besoin c'est que les adultes réalisent que vous m'avez aider. Moins vous savez dans quel direction je vais ou même ou j'envisage de me cacher, mieux se sera."

"Ont peut avoir un indice au moins ?"

" Disons simplement que j'envisage que me remettre a un passe temps que j'adorais et que j'ai du mettre de côté parce que je croyais que la magie me rendrait la vie meilleur au lieu de la rendre encore pire."

Voyant leurs visages surpris, il été clair qu'ils n'avaient aucunes idées qu'elle avait un passe temps avant d'aller à Poudlard.

"Mais …. je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour faire en sortes que personne ne me suivent et aussi pour obtenir un passeport du monde moldus."

"Nous pourrions connaître quelqu'un qui peux obtenir un passeport." dit Fred

"Mais comment tu compte quitter l'Angleterre ?" demande George

"En volant bien-sur. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile."

Bien-sur, les préparatifs ne sont aussi facile qu'elle aurait cru. Obtenir un passeport pris presque tout la semaine et elle avait eu du mal a cacher les préparatifs de Molly Weasley.

Heureusement, elle avait un moyen facile de cacher le passeport. Elle l'a utilisé comme marque page dans un livre.

Erika avait appris très vite qu' Hermione détestait les romans fantastiques, surtout une fois qu'elle à découvert que la plupart des choses dans ces bouquins ne peut pas s'appliquer a ses "nouveaux" pouvoirs.

Elle, cependant, les aimés parce que c'était des choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droits de lire quand elle était petite. Il était un petit plaisirs défendu. Et elle aimé le Seigneur des Anneaux (note : moi aussi;))

Des relatifs aux Dursley avaient donnés a Dudley toute la collections en première édition.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erika eu enfin sa chance au cours de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre avant que les liste scolaire pour Poudlard ne furent envoyés.

Erika verrouilla la porte avec un clou et eu une autre virulente dispute avec ses anciens amis qui fut assez fort pour être entendu d'en bas a la réunion.

Remus, bénis son nez, a déclaré qu'il n'était pas le bon moment du mois pour être autour d'elle alors qu'elle était de mauvais poil.

A bonne escient, personne n'a demandé se qu'il voulais dire par là.

Il a fallu peu pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle l'a gardé ouverte la nuit pour qu' Hedwige puisse sortir chassé.

Hedwige volait déjà vers chez Luna jusqu'à se qu' Erika puisse trouver un moyen de gardait ces idiots de sorciers de la traquer.

Elle s'est adroitement laisser tomber au sol avec son sac élargis et a fait en sorte que personne ne regarder. Sa cape était inutile, il n'y a pas de doute, a cause de Dumbledore et Maugrey. Heureusement, Sirius savait qu'elle avait l'intention de partir alors quand il a entendu du bruit sourd a l'extérieur, il a couvert sa sortie.

Si quelqu'un remarqua qu'il parlait plus fort dans une dispute avec Rogue, personne n'en dit rien. Les jumeaux se sourirent à l'étage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au moment où elle entra dans Gringotts, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un très mauvais jour.

Malfoy était là.

Il y avait des moyens de le contournait cependant.

Elle attendait patiemment qu'un gobelin soit libre et lui a demander d'accédé a son coffre fort. Arrivé, elle a vidé tout le coffre et a demandé où elle pourrait tout convertir en livres moldus.

"Convertir ? Les gobelins ne gardent pas d'argent moldus sous la main comme ça ! Nous avons guerre usage pour le papier que les nés moldus nous apportent chaque année."

" Mais alors qu'advient-il de l'argent que vous amène le nés moldus chaque année ? "

"Nous l'utilisons comme embrasements. "

Erika réfléchi rapidement.

"50 galions et vous y transférés tout l'argent moldus a compte chaque année." dit-elle immédiatement

"Tout ? En quoi, au nom du roi des gobelins, avez vous besoin de tout ce papier ? "

" Vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez pas de 50 pièces d'or pour vous en débarrassé ? " demanda Erika

"J'ai jamais dit ça, juste curieux de savoir pourquoi vous les voulez." a déclaré rapidement le gobelin

"Il est plus facile a transporté, les pièces sont lourdes." déclara Erika, les visage impassible.

Le gobelin l'a transféra a un autre guichet, où elle paya les 50 pièces d'or en échanges d'envoyer toutes leurs monnaies moldus qu'ils reçoit chaque année a son compte a Gringotts.

Idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

**JADE ANGEL**

CROSSOVER : Harry Potter/ Supernatural

Rated : M

Couples : Fem harry Erika Potter/ …... (Hétéro); Sam Winchester/Gabriel(homo) ; …. etc

Auteur : sakurademonalchemist **J'AI ENFIN SON ACCORD**

Traduit par : Syriel1, je tiens seulement a dire que j'ai coller au plus proche du scénario original de l'auteur. Je me suis aider de wikipédia pour Supernatural en plus de mes "vastes" connaissance de la série que j'adore avec Harry Potter. **Je vais essayé de poster les chapitres assez souvent mais les aléas de la vie peuvent être chiant.**

Bêta : J'en cherche un si vous voulez vous proposé.

Résumé : TRADUCTION. Erika Potter est assassinée par son oncle Vernon, seulement pour se faire renvoyée du Paradis. Effondrée, Erika décide qu'elle en à assez de tout ça et retourne a un passe-temps qu'elle fut forcer d'abandonner pour la magie …. Le Ballet. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que ça l'enverrait dans les mains d'un certain démon et rencontrer les plus célèbres chasseurs.

 **Erika se fait appelait Jade Night maintenant**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPITRE 2

Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle avait fait ça.

Les étirements lui a apporter des grimaces de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait acheté des potions a l'apothicaire justement dans ce but de soulager la douleur.

L'employé avait paru surpris par ceux qu'elle avait acheté mais ce n'est a mi-chemin de l'appartement pas cher qu'elle avait trouver près du studio de danse qu'elle s'est rendu compte de pourquoi.

Les potions de relaxant musculaire sont aussi utilisés pour des activités autre que de soulager la douleurs des étirements qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis plus de trois ans et que son corps a oublier.

Il pensait sûrement qu'elle avait prévu d'avoir quelques bons jours avec son petit ami avec le regard qu'il lui avait lancés.

Pourtant, les potions ont marchés et l'ont empêchés d'être plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait été sans elles, une fois qu'elle commence a se souvenir de toutes les leçons qu'elle avait prises.

Et ça lui a permit de revenir rapidement a quelque chose qu'elle avait cruellement manqués depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle été une sorcière.

Elle aimait le ballet. C'était une des rare seul chose que sa tante aimait sur sa nièce. Lily n'avait jamais aimé aller aux représentation avec leurs mère mais Pétunia été une fervente adepte des arts.

Apprendre que sa nièce été non seulement talentueuse mais qu'elle aimé vraiment ça était la seul raison pour qu'elle paye pour les leçons.

Alors oui, la première chose qu'elle fit lorsque qu'elle fut enfin toute seule était de trouver un studio de danse pour pouvoir reprend son passe temps qu'elle avait été contraint d'abandonner à cause de la magie.

La jeune fille, qui avait abandonné son nom ainsi que sa baguette et qui aujourd'hui, se fait appelé Jade, est entré dans la salle de danse sans aucun soin dans le monde.

Il était d' un grand amusement qu'elle avait vu ses anciens amis et professeurs marcher par le studio de façon répétée sans jamais une fois jeté un regard pour voir si elle était là. C'était un témoignage de combien peu ils savait des chose sur elle.

Jade entra dans le studio, prêt pour un autre jour de courbure d'une manière qu'aucun humain ne devrait pouvoir lorsque l'instructeur l'arrêta.

"Jade, tu es de loin, l'élève la plus prometteuse que je n'est jamais eu le plaisir d'enseigner. Mais tu es gaspillé ici dans ce minuscule studio."

"Monsieur ? "

"Tu serais intéressé d'aller a New York pour apprendre la danse ? "

Les yeux de Jade se sont illuminés. Si elle va a New York, de façon moldus, ces idiots de sorciers ne la retrouverais jamais. Elle serai libre !

"J'aurai besoin, bien évidement, de ton tuteur légal … Elle aurait a versé de l'argent aussi "

" J'ai déjà un passeport et mon emploi un temps partiel devrait payer le billet." interrompit Jade

Elle n'a pas d'emploi mais elle a l'habitude de traîner dans un café pendant plusieurs heures. Le café avait des fenêtres assombris donc personne ne saurait qu'elle n'est pas une employée.

De plus, l'accès a une connexion internet gratuite.

L'enseignant avait un drôle de regard sur le visage. Il savait que Jade vivait seule mais le fait qu'elle avait suffisamment d'argent et un passeport prêt a être utilisé en disait long sur la vie chez ses tuteurs. Le fait qu'elle été sur que sa tante lui donnerais l'autorisation de partir a New York malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore Seize ans signifiait qu'elle été prête pour ça depuis un certain temps.

Pourtant, une fois que la tante ait donner son accord et elle semblait aussi excité que sa nièce, il n'y avait plus rien a faire a part préparé Jade pour la transition.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade aimé et détesté New York. Elle aimé vivre par ses propres moyens loin de la Grande Bretagne mais détesté l'odeur de l'air qu'elle respirer.

Il y avait quelques chose a propos du brouillard londonien qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de sentir. New York était 10 fois pire. Et leurs accent était épouvantable.

Jade s'est vite habitué a se qu'ont lui dise qu'elle semblait démodés ou même snob à cause de sa façon de modelé ses phrase ainsi qu'à cause de ses convictions et ses croyances anglaise. Elle ne se souciait pas de savoir que ses camarades de dortoir ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'elle était Britannique, merde (dammit) et qu'elle aimé lire les grands classiques anglais. Ou le fait qu'elle pourrait manger des pizzas et des litres de crème glacés presque quotidiennement et ne même pas prendre un gramme.

Ils n'avaient pas compris que Jade n'en avait rien a foutre de son poids. Aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait danser et faire les bons mouvements au bon moment, les professeurs ne s'en préoccupés pas non plus. Que les autres élèves soit inquiet par leurs apparences et leurs poids mais Jade était la jeune fille la plus sensé sur cette Terre sur la question. Mourir de faim n'allait pas la faire devenir meilleur.

"Non!Non!Non! Ne pliez pas autant vos genoux !" dit la femme avec le plus mauvais accent français que Jade n'ai eu le malheur d'entendre. La Dame en avait un qui fut très certainement falsifiée. Jade avait juste la délicatesse de ne pas le dire à haute voix.

" Regardez tous Jade ! Elle a la posture à la perfection!" poursuivi la femme, ignorante.

Jade fait fit des regards furieux des autre jeunes filles. Exactement comme quand elle ignora les punaises qu'elles placent dans ses chaussons de danse. Elle prenait un grand plaisir a jeté un sort pour renvoyer les punaises dans les chaussons de celles qui l'aient mis dans les siennes pendant qu'elle utilisé sa paires de rechange.

La paire qui était nettement plus utilisé que celle dans son casier.

Au cours des six derniers mois, Jade avait appris l'art du Ballet dans l'un des plus grands studio de New York.

Et elle s'en n'ennuie un peu.

Merci à sa grâce naturelle, à ses longues jambes et son aptitude à pouvoir rester dans les positions sans tomber, le ballet était maintenant devenue bien trop facile pour elle. Et les autres filles détestaient. La haïssait parce que le ballet était comme respirer pour elle.

Et Jade à constaté que c'était plus facile que par le passé pour une quelconque raison. Ses courbatures disparaissait en quelques minutes avec les potions alors qu'ils fallait quelques heures avant. Et puis aussi, il y avait qu'elle voyait des choses. Choses que Jade savait qu'elle ne devrait pas pouvoir voir.

L'expression sur le visage de l'homme lorsqu'elle avait tapoté sur son épaule un jour a Central Park quand se pauvre gars avait eu une crise cardiaque …. ce n'est qu'après quelques jours qu'elle se rappellerait qu'elle avait vu une Faucheuse.

Ça a était un choc pour tous les si elle lui arrivait de discuté avec quelques un d'entre autre entre deux classe de danse, ils n'en diraient rien.

Ils semblaient savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas sur ce qu'il se passé. Elle était parfaitement heureuse d'attendre que l'un deux ne commence a parler à se sujet. Elle était capable d'être patiente.

Ce soir, elle avait prévu d'aller voir une pièce de théâtre. Dites qu'elle était très snob britich mais Jade était pas une grande fan des films moderne.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade était dégoûtée. L'actrice principal était atroce, Jade savait sans qu'ont lui confirme qu'ont avaient sûrement modifié la moitié sinon les trois quarts du texte parce que l'actrice avait une mémoire de merde. Être nerveuse n'était pas une excuse suffisante pour ne pas avoir mémorisé le texte de la pièce.

Puis elle avait remarqué l'annonce pour les prochaine pièce de théâtre. Ce sera pour une des pièce les plus célébrés de Shakespeare.

La pensé seul de cette jeune fille mutilant de tels classiques était impensable. Elle devait tenter sa chance au casting si seulement pour éviter que cette actrice ne les ruines.

Jade a obtenu le rôle pour la seul et simple raison.

Elle pouvait faire un vrai accent écossais pour le rôle de Lady Macbeth.

En examinant les commentaires sur la pièce, elle a était étonnée que les critiques l'avait aime bien plus que les autres actrice. En considérant que la pièce était sur un Lord qui se laissa entraîné par son épouse pour tuer son cousin, le Roi, afin de devenir Roi a son tour bien qu'ayant reçu des titres et des terres de son cousin le Roi. Jade avait était très surprise de constater que sur tout les acteurs de la pièce, elle fut celle qui furent la plus convaincante dans le rôle de Lady Macbeth.

D'après le plus critique des critiques, Jade Night était une jeune recru très prometteuse et dans le rôle de Lady Macbeth, elle avait, le temps d'une pièce, redonner vie à une noble "Lady" d'une autre époque lorsque d'autre actrice y ont échouer. En plus, le fait qu'elle pouvait faire un accent écossais sans forcé était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Les critiques était tellement ravis que le réalisateur de la pièce lui avait demander de bien vouloir faire d'autres représentations avec eux.

Elle jouait dans " Le songe d'une nuit d'été" de Shakespeare et son sourire espiègle lui valu un succès immédiat auprès du public et des critiques.

Jade pensait avoir enfin trouver un nouveau passe temps.

Faire du Ballet avait été un vrai plaisir pour un moment mais être actrice était bien plus amusant.

Elle se sentait presque déçu quand ils ont cessé de jouer les pièces de Shakespeare.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crowley était de bonne humeur. Il avait entendu parler d'une nouvelle jeune fille sur Broadway avec un talent innée d'interprétation (actrice) et il voulait mettre la main dessus avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Quiconque possédant de tels aptitudes ferait plusieurs pactes en plus pour les garder longtemps pendant que d'autre gens essayerait de monter les échelons.

C'était un miracle qu'elle n'ai pas encore tenter d'aller a Hollywood.

Alors il pris son temps pour la trouver avec l'espoir qu'elle serait assez stupide pour conclure un "accord" sans trop pensé au conséquence.

Ce qu'il avait obtenu était tellement plus intéressant à la fin.

Dommage qu'il n'ai jamais obtenu son âme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade leva les yeux quand elle ressenti une immonde énergie se dirigeant droit vers elle. Elle avait entendu parler des démons des Faucheuses, qui de façon surprenante, étaient pleins d'information et disposé à en parler avec elle une fois qu'ils avaient compris qu'elle n'allait pas entravé leurs travailles.

Voyant cet "homme" s'approchait d'elle après une représentation, elle a attendu qu'il lui dise son discours.

Elle pouvait reste poli quand elle le voulait et pour l'instant, elle était de bonne humeur.

"Bonjour"dit-il aimablement en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Sa bonne humeur disparut en un éclair.

"Donc, pourquoi ils vous envoi ?"

Voyant le regard confus sur son visage, elle poursuivi.

"Les imbéciles de ce putain de ministère ? Où es-ce l'Ordre du Poulet Frit ayant fini par levé leurs cul et commencer a faire quelques chose ? " précisât-elle. Son accent qu'elle réussis normalement a masqué était dans toute sa force tellement elle était irrité.

L'homme fut surpris de son accent et elle pouvait sentir qu'il prenait un regard plus attentif d'elle. Ses yeux se sont ouvert sous le choc et la regarder avec délectation.

" Une sorcière! De naissance en plus! Je n'est pas vu quelqu'un votre espèce hors de son territoire sans sa baguette à porté de main depuis longtemps."

"J'ai cassé cette brindille inutiles il y a deux ans. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici et que voulez-vous ? Si vous êtes ici pour me ramené ce maudit îlot d' Angleterre, je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne partirais pas d'ici facilement." grognât-elle

"Pas du tout. Je suis venu vous offrir de conclure un pacte." dit-il aimablement

"Un pacte avec un démon ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?" répliqua-t-elle.

"Ah bien ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que d'autre de votre espèce. Ça vous rendra tellement plus amusant de vous corrompre." plaisanta Crowley

Elle roula des yeux et Crowley continua.

"Que dirait tu que je te fasse devenir une star de cinéma a succès ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle accepterait.

Jade leva les yeux vers le plafond.

"Ça ?C'est un passe temps comme la danse. Je peux y être douer mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je voudrais vendre mon âme a un démon. Et la seule chose qui me ferait le faire est quelque chose que vous pourrez jamais me donner." déclara-t-elle platement.

La douleur de tomber des cieux céleste, arraché du seul endroit où elle s'était senti en paix … Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'un démon puisse faire ça. Et même s'il y arrive, au moment de payer l'accord, son âme sera jeté en enfer donc. Non, il y avait rien au monde qui lui ferait vendre son âme.

"Tu es sur ? Même un idiot sait que tu as un talent pour le théâtre et il ne serai pas choquant si tu aille a Hollywood et que tu devienne très reconnu." dit-il doucement

C'était comme ça que les démons opère. Ils manient l'art de la langue doré et des paroles mielleuses.

Dommage qu'elle ne tombe pas sous de tels tactiques. Elle avait choisi de porté le prénom Jade pour une raison et se est pas a cause de la teinte de vert proche a celle de ses yeux.

" Non, je ne suis pas intéressé a faire des affaires pour quelque chose donc je n'est ai rien a foutre." déclara platement Jade.

Elle cacha sa douleur grâce à des années de pratiques. Elle n'avait laisser personne savoir et elle n'allait pas mettre son âme à nu pour un démon.

Crowley lui donna un regard.

"Vraiment ? Que faudrait-il pour que vous vendiez votre âme ?" demanda-t-il par curiosité plus qu'autre chose.

Jade allait se donner un coup de pied pour lui répondre.

"Que le paradis me laisse mourir et que je reste morte sans qu'ont ne puisse me ramené à cause d'une prophétie de merde dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Dit-elle hargneusement.

Elle frôla le démon en partant, ne se souciant pas s'il la suivait ou pas, elle courut pour essayer d'arriver en cours à l'heure.

Elle n'y est pas parvenu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crowley était …... confus. Oui c'était se qu'il ressentait.

Sa rencontre avec la jeune fille ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu.

Elle était vide, faut d'autre mots.

Jade Night était une talentueuse ballerine et une très bonne actrice mais elle considéré ça comme des passe temps. Et la façon dont elle avait parler des Cieux, il était clair qu'elle était déjà morte et qu'elle avait été renvoyer sur Terre à cause d'une quelconque prophétie.

La chose étant qu'il n'y avait aucune prophétie actif en Angleterre qui portait la marque d'une interférence d'anges ...non c'était impossible.

Potter était toujours a Poudlard, sous le joue de Dumbledore. Il l'aurait su si Elle été partie.


	3. Chapter 3

**JADE ANGEL**

CROSSOVER : Harry Potter/ Supernatural

Rated : M

Couples : Fem harry Erika Potter/ …... (Hétéro); Sam Winchester/Gabriel(homo) ; …. etc

Auteur : sakurademonalchemist **J'AI ENFIN SON ACCORD**

Traduit par : Syriel1, je tiens seulement a dire que j'ai coller au plus proche du scénario original de l'auteur. Je me suis aider de wikipédia pour Supernatural en plus de mes "vastes" connaissance de la série que j'adore avec Harry Potter. **Je vais essayé de poster les chapitres assez souvent mais les aléas de la vie peuvent être chiant.**

Bêta : J'en cherche un si vous voulez vous proposé.

Résumé : TRADUCTION. Erika Potter est assassinée par son oncle Vernon, seulement pour se faire renvoyée du Paradis. Effondrée, Erika décide qu'elle en à assez de tout ça et retourne a un passe-temps qu'elle fut forcer d'abandonner pour la magie …. Le Ballet. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que ça l'enverrait dans les mains d'un certain démon et rencontrer les plus célèbres chasseurs

 **Erika se fait appelait Jade Night maintenant**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPITRE 3

Jade se sentait très frustrée. Cet idiot devant elle été la cinquième personne essayant de devenir son manager pour qu'ils puissent être dans son sillage pendant son succès a Hollywood. Ça faisait Un an que ce démon était venue la voir et elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui.

Alors, lorsqu'elle le trouva dans son appartement, treize mois plus tard, elle n'était pas amusé.

" Oui ?"

"De mauvais poil, Potter ?" demanda Crowley

Le fait que sa tête se tourna rapidement vers lui et les yeux qui se sont plissées en un expression de colère était la seul preuve dont il avait besoin.

"Je dois l'avouer, je suis impressionné. Il n'y a pas la moindre allusion que vous ailliez laisser tomber ce petit destin que les Cieux avait crée juste pour vous ou même que vous viviez ici, aux État-Unis. Si vous n'aviez pas laisser échappé que les anges vous avez ramené sur Terre, je n'aurais jamais deviné que vous étiez ici pour vous essayer à la vie d'actrice, et quel actrice vous êtes. Vous m'avez dupé !" dit Crowley l'air impressionné.

Ça n'avait pas été facile de suivre la piste de Jade Night de Londres au Surrey. Si elle n'avait pas appelé la femme Dursley, il aurai jamais su qu'elle était la fille Potter.

Elle avait fait courir toute l'Europe et la voilà qui vie la vie d'une adolescente en fuite tout en poursuivant ses passe temps favoris.

Jade le regarda et Crowley se mis a rire avec arrogance.

"Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Oh, si vous voulez aller dans cet direction, hein ? Je peut la faire" dit-il béatement

"Hé ! Sauf si vous connaissez un moyen d'empêché les vautours de devenir mon "manager" simplement parce que j'ai du talent en tant que comédienne, allez-vous-en. Je suis pas d'humeur à discuter de quoi que se soit qui ai un rapport avec l'Angleterre. Et si vous êtes là pour me dire que quelqu'un vous a convoquer pour que vous me traîniez le cul jusqu'en Angleterre, Alors faîtes le ou laissez moi partir et retournez-y vous amusé en faisant en sorte que plus d'idiots anglais ne finissent en enfer en essayant de me faire revenir." dit-t-elle crûment

"Aussi amusant que fut l'idée et croyez moi, elle en à l'air, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je suis surtout venu pour confirmer que votre non de famille est bien Potter." déclara Crowley

Jade le regarda avec agacement avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne a l'esprit. Une façon de l'amené a la laisser seule, que diable, et de la garder des sales vautours cupides d'essayer de l' exploiter.

"Vous les démons, vous aimez les pactes, non ? Que diriez-vous d'un arrangements à la place ? Une entente qui nous profite tout les deux sans que je n'ai besoin de conclure un pacte ?" suggéra-t-elle

"Continue"

"Des êtres humains stupides des quatre coins du globe essaye de "gérer" mes talents d'actrice juste pour pour entrer à leurs tour à Hollywood. Même si je me fiche bien d'être une Star où d'avoir un renommé, je voudrais partir avant que les abrutis d'anglais ne comprennent où je me cache avec son se remue-ménage. Et puis, vous avez l'avantage de déjà savoir que je suis une sorcière."

Crowley commencer à comprendre se qu'elle essayer de lui dire.

" Tu veux que je suis ton manager " dit-il sèchement. Il était curieux de connaître son raisonnement.

"Avouons le, je sais qu'ont va se servir de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre et y'a aucun moyen, dans les Cieux(in heaven), que je vérifie tout ce charabia juridique juste pour évité pour me faire avoir. Et je m'en fiche si tu te sers de moi pour conclure des pactes avec les gens d' Hollywood qui rêve de strass et de de paillettes. Les Faucheuses m'aime bien mais j'en ai marre de vivre a New York et si je suis avec toi, les autres démons me ficherons aussi la paix." dit-t-elle

Le sourire de Crowley s' élargis. Il commençait à aimer cette jeune sorcière. Elle était sans vergogne, émoussé, transparente et fraîche à faire des affaires. En contrepartie de s' occupé des humains pour elle afin qu'elle puisse profité de ses passes temps, il obtient un accès facile à tout ces crétins désespéré de Californie qui espère devenir comme elle, une vedette, et pouvoir jouer dans les mêmes films qu'elle. Sa sorcière de compagnie … En plus, il pourrait "laisser tomber" des allusions et regarder ces idiots de Grande Bretagne tourner en rond en cherchant Jade pendant qu'ils riraient d'eux de sur un bon fauteuil.

De plus, s'il l'a revendique comme étant Sa sorcière, les autres démons ne l'approcherais pas d'elle. Ils seraient pris par surprise de tomber sur une sorcière naturelle que sur quelqu'un qui aurai eu son pouvoir de lui et elle pourrait l'aider a faire grimper sa réputation dans la fosse. C'était la situation idéal pour lui.

De plus, ça lui donnera tout le temps qu'il faut pour pouvoir la corrompre plus tard.

"Juste pour que les choses soit claires, je ne veux aucun pacte ni par écrit ni verbale avec toi." avertie Jade.

" Un pacte verbale pour se servir des un les autre ?"(A verbal agreement to use each other then? ) déclara Crowley. Il pouvait travailler autour de ça.

Jade hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Crowley bourdonnait. Jade allait se servir de lui comme d'un bouclier contre les Cieux, les Enfers et tout le reste alors que pendant ce temps là, il se servirait de ses connexions déjà existante pour s'occuper de ses nouvelles âmes. Savoir qu'elle était sur le bon côté des Faucheuses, de toutes les créatures, en disait long sur ses allégeances.

Elle n'en avait pour personne a part elle même. Les Faucheuses sont neutre et notoirement connus pour n'appréciais personne et surtout chez les vivants. Qu'elle ai obtenus leurs attentions suffisamment pour se lier d'amitiés avec certains d'entre eux lui faisait pensait qu'elle était l'ultime joker … Et il avait le ferme l'intention de l'utilisé a son avantage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Deux mois plus-tard …_

Jade était en Californie. Et elle était très agacé.

Hollywood était tout aussi détestable que Poudlard avec ses rumeurs et ses ragots de bas-étages.

Beaucoup de gens avaient été désireux de mettre le grappin sur la talentueuse petite nouvelle, a peine arriver en ville. Et elle en avait du talent.

Elle avait donnait une interview après avoir décrocher un petit rôle, pour un film dont elle se foutais royalement, et déjà, les paparazzi était a ses trousses.

Elle jeta quelque chose sur Crowley peut après l'interview parce qu'il s'était si sacrément amusé a ses dépens pendant l'entretien.

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du être si honnête au sujet de se qu'elle ressentait concernant sa carrière d'actrice. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et c'était un de ses passe temps favoris, qui lui faisait gagnait de l'argent, accessoirement. Elle n'était pas intéressé a devenir célèbre. Que diable, elle n'avait pas grande utilité de l'argent qu'elle reçu encore tout les mois des gobelins.

"Ugh … Je déteste les journalistes." dit Jade

Crowley se mis a rire a ses dépens en voyant l'expression sur son visage. Elle avait accepté de déménager si loin afin de s'assurer que des sorciers ne connaissent son emplacement. Elle avait beaucoup fait parlait d'elle a Broadway et certaines personnes étaient venue en ville a la recherche d' Erika Potter.

Jade avait des démons-gardes du corps et elle détestait ça.

Pourtant, ils ne restait qu'autour du périmètre de la maison et n'avait plus besoin de s' inquiété de payer des factures ou bien même d'aller a l'épicier faire des courses. Aussi longtemps qu'elle continuer d'être actrice et qu'elle donner a Crowley l'accès a d'innombrables personnes espérant avoir du talent et a d'anciennes et désespéré star du cinéma, elle était pratiquement sa sorcière de compagnie.

"Regarde d'un autre œil (bright poppet), tu as une plus grande maison et toutes les chances de développés tes passes-temps." ricana Crowley

" Ha! Ha! Tu me dois quelque chose pour cet interview de merde. Ces bâtards sont encore plus agaçant que des sorciers." grogna Jade

"Oh !" dit Crowley en semblant amusé.

"Je veux un chien. Cet endroit est trop vide et je refuse de ramené un des garçon stupide qui va vouloir jouer à la sangsue." dit-elle sèchement.

" Un chien en particulier ?"

"Pas de fanfreluches ou je serais obligé de te jeté un sort juste pour le principe. Plus il est grand, bien se sera." déclara Jade après un moment avant qu'elle ne se rappelle de quelque chose . " Et je jure sur Loki que si tu tente d'aller chercher un bouledogue français, je vais me procuré de l'eau bénite et je te le jetterais sur toi."

Crowley souri, ce serait amusant.

" Très bien, je te l'apporte dès demain. "dit-il.

Son actuel favori venait d'avoir des petits et se ne serait pas trop difficile d'en prendre un ou deux, ils venaient tout juste d'être sevrés. Tout se qu'il faudrait était larbin pas très important.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade se réveillant aux sons d'aboiement. Elle entra dans la cuisine et trouva une boîte portant son nom et regarda a l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur, les chiots les plus laids qu'elle n'est jamais vu de toutes sa vie. Elle soupçonne Crowley de lui avoir donner des chiens de l'enfer. Pourtant, se serait amusant de voir comment le fait d'avoir des chiens de l'enfer comme chiens de compagnie se passerait si jamais ces connards de sorciers arriver a la retrouver. Elle les sorti de la boîte et senti quelque chose comme frôlait son "cœur de magie". Elle n'a pas ressenti se genre de contacte avec sa magie depuis des années. Elle se souciait guère de la magie depuis qu'elle ai cassé sa baguette en plusieurs morceaux et qu'elle les ai envoyer a Voldemort par Hibou postal.

Enfin, ce n'est plus son problème.

Elle chouchouté les deux chiots qui, en dépits d'être des chiens de l'enfer, se comportait comme tout chiots qu'elle avait vu a cet âge. Ils aboyaient, léchaient et semblaient tout a fait innocent.

Crowley est entré dans la maison, quelques heures après avoir déposé la boîte de chiots, pour voie si Jade allait devoir être sauver seulement pour tomber Jade qui jouer à l'aide d'une corde avec les chiots, comme l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais pu être.

Il le nierait si ont lui demandait mais il senti sa bouche s'ouvrir tant, il été surpris. Le fait même qu'elle les ai domptés aussi facilement l'avait surpris. Qu'il sente que ces chiots semblait être devenu ses familiers, encore plus.

" Quoi ?" se plaint-elle avec une moue.

Crowley devait l'admettre que la voir aussi libre de ses émotions l'a rendrait plutôt mignonne. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas son genre.

"Rien. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'ils soit si …. câlin."dit-il calmement.

"Alors qu'es-ce que mange des chiens de l'enfer ? Demanda-t-elle.

"Surtout de la viande, fraîche de préférence. Ils ne sont pas végétariens." déclara Crowley.

" Même les chiots ?"

" Surtout les chiots. Ces deux là sont tout juste sevrés."

Jade alla dans le frigo et jeta aux chiots, une paires de steaks bovin. Ils ont arrachés dans morceaux avant de les mâchés avec ferveurs.

" Comment, par les profondeurs de l'enfer, as-tu fait pour les faire devenir tes familiers." demanda Crowley.

"C'est ce qui s'est passé ? " dit-elle avec surprise.

" Ces deux là sont totalement liées à toi. Je n'avait jamais vu une sorcière réunir a faire ça, même celles plonger dans les arts les plus sombres. Et tu es bien trop pure pour être lié d'une quelconque façon aux enfers." déclara Crowley, en regardant plus loin en son âme.

Jade avait l'âme la plus pure qu'il ai eu le malheur de rencontrer mais c'était aussi pour cette raison que leur arrangements été tellement inhabituelle. Il avait vu un ange qui avait chût et l'âme de Jade est bien plus pur.

C'est étrange.

"Alors, qu'elles sont leurs noms ? "

" Celui de gauche est Hati et celui de droite c'est Skoll. "

" Pourquoi Hati et Skoll ? "

"Parce que j'aime les loups et Loki a toujours été mon préféré parmi les divinités païennes. Si je n'ai pas le droit d'aller aux Cieux alors je deviendrais païenne. " dit-elle carrément …. Avant d'ajouter " De plus, celle ci ( dit-elle en caressant Hati) a une marque en forme de croissant de lune."

Crowley regarda de plus très. Effectivement, elle avait bien une marque a croissant de lune. Une marque qui n'était pas là quand il a amené les chiots dans la maison. C'était sûrement une effet secondaire du lien et de leurs avoir nommés.

" Peut importe. Tu dois être sur le plateau a 17h et il est déjà 15h. " parla Crowley.

Jade fis une grimace. Elle ne voulait pas laisser chiots tout seul alors qu'il viennent d'arriver. Elle savait que les animaux pouvaient être destructeurs quand leurs maîtres s'en vont et les laisse seul à la maison.

" Tu réalise que les chiens de l'enfer peuvent devenir invisible à presque tout le monde. " dit-il, semblant amusé.

Jade été l'héroïne dans un film d'horreur merdique, ce qui voulais dire qu'elle devra vivre dans une roulotte sur le site de tournage puisque la maison que Crowley lui avait déniché était trop loin pour faire l'aller-retour.

Elle se ragaillardit en entendant ces mots et a immédiatement placé les colliers que lui tendait Crowley autour du cou de chaque chiots. Ils se calmèrent presque aussitôt …. Un autre signe que le lien avec eux été déjà très fort.

Crowley n'a jamais vu des chiens de l'enfer apprivoisé si rapidement, surtout des chiots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade jeta un œil au script "modifié" et elle voulu presque démissionné. Elle pouvait décelé un rituelle magique a dix mètre d'elle et celui là lui hurla que ça allait lui donner des problèmes.

Après l'avoir fait examiné par Crowley, il confirma que c'était pas quelque chose qu'un imbécile aurait pu écrire par accident.

D'une part, les mots été correctement orthographiés et c'était de la malchance que Jade soit choisi pour le rôle car A) elle été désespéré pour un job et B) elle avait mentionné dans cette fameuse interview qu'elle savait parler correctement latin sans mutilé la langue.

Bien-sur, elle avait été choisie pour jouer l'héroïne principal dans le film.

Jade devenait préoccupée qu'elle sa fasse ciblé par les fantômes qui aller sûrement apparaître lorsqu'elle dirait le rituel.

Crowley faisait en sorte qu'elle du sel en rab et une baguette qu'il avait eu de la dernière sorcière qu'il ai corrompue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade été sur le point d'aller faire du thé lorsqu'elle remarqua les deux nouveaux. Ces personnes ne faisait certainement pas partie du staff.

Heureusement, ils ignoraient qu'elle savait qu'ils ne devraient pas être ici et donc ils ne se sont pas souciait de cacher se qu'ils chercher.

En les écoutant essayer de parler de fantômes, Jade décida qu'il était temps de savoir, qui diable, sont-ils.

Elle attendit que la journée de tournage soit terminé et que les deux commence leurs enquête avant qu'elle ne leurs fasse face.

"Ok ! Qu'es-ce que deux idiots comme vous font ici après un tournage ? " exigea-t-elle

Hati et Skoll se trouvaient tout proche au cas où ils essaieraient quelque chose.

Voyant le plus grand balbutiait, le petit petit en taille essaya de changer du sujet … pendant qu'il tenait un lecteur de champs électromagnétique fait maison .

"Que faites vous ici ? "

"J'ai laissé mon téléphone portable ici. " dit-elle calmement. Elle n'en possédé pas vraiment un, ses objets était très énervant. Normalement, elle emprunte ceux de ces gardes du corps.

Elle avait un ordinateur portable cependant.

Jade donna un coup d'œil a l'appareille dans la main de l'homme de plus petite taille (il avait essayer de le cacher mais c'était trop tard) et haussa un sourcil parfaitement sculpté.

"Vous êtes des chasseurs ? "

Le plus grand grimaça mais hocha la tête positivement.

"Dans ce cas, le mieux a faire a de demander à l'imbécile qui a écrit le scénario original. Je sais reconnaître une rituel quand j'en vois un et la seul raison de pourquoi je récite ces phrases est que je suis la personne choisi pour le rôle. Crowley m'a fait un provision de sel quand je lui ai apporté une copie du script et qu'il m'est confirmé que le rituel été véridique.

"C'est qui Crowley ? "

"Mon manager." dit-elle sèchement. Et elle néglige d'ajouter qu'il est un démon.

"Merci pour le conseil." dit le plus petit.

"Qui êtes vous tout les deux ? "

" Dean " dit le plus petit.

"Sam "

"Appelez-moi Jade." en sortant. Ils n'étaient plus officiellement son problème a moins qu'ils ne bâcle leurs travaille.


	4. Chapter 4

**JADE ANGEL**

CROSSOVER : Harry Potter/ Supernatural

Rated : M

Couples : Fem harry Erika Potter/ …... (Hétéro); Sam Winchester/Gabriel(homo) ; …. etc

Auteur : sakurademonalchemist **J'AI ENFIN SON ACCORD**

Traduit par : Syriel1, je tiens seulement a dire que j'ai coller au plus proche du scénario original de l'auteur. Je me suis aider de wikipédia pour Supernatural en plus de mes "vastes" connaissance de la série que j'adore avec Harry Potter. **Je vais essayé de poster les chapitres assez souvent mais les aléas de la vie peuvent être chiant.**

Bêta : J'en cherche un si vous voulez vous proposé.

Résumé : TRADUCTION. Erika Potter est assassinée par son oncle Vernon, seulement pour se faire renvoyée du Paradis. Effondrée, Erika décide qu'elle en à assez de tout ça et retourne a un passe-temps qu'elle fut forcer d'abandonner pour la magie …. Le Ballet. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que ça l'enverrait dans les mains d'un certain démon et rencontrer les plus célèbres chasseurs

 **Erika se fait appelait Jade Night maintenant**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPITRE 4

"Que veux tu dire par là quand tu dit être tomber sur des chasseurs ?!" cria Crowley

Il était furieux. Comment en Enfer, deux chasseurs n'avaient réussis a atteindre sa meilleur mine d'or de ces dernières années sans que ses équipes de sécurité ne les remarques ?

" Ils étaient après les fantômes que ce idiot d'auteur avant fait libérer pas moi, calme toi. " s'exclama Jade en roulant des yeux.

" Es-ce qu'ils savent que tu es une sorcière ?"

" Je les ai confronté. Ils ignoraient qui j'étais, seulement que j'avais oublié mon téléphone portable et que je savais qu'ils ne travailler pas avec la production. Je leur ai indiqué la bonne direction et ils ont traiter le problème de fantômes." dit-elle

"Tu n'a pas de portable." dit Crowley. C'était d'ailleurs un désagrément, pour entrer en contacte avec elle.

" Ils ne le savaient pas. Tout ce qu'ils sont au courant, c'est que mon « manager » avait reconnue le rituel que je disant a haute voix et que j'avais accès a un stock de sel. L'un d'eux m'a laisser un numéro de téléphone en cas où je retombe sur un autre rituel du même genre, en lisant mes prochains scripts." dit Jade.

"Fait voir le numéro ? …... J'y crois pas !"

"Quoi ?"

" T'es tomber sur les frères Winchester ?!" s'exclama Crowley

" Qui ? "

" Sam et Dean Winchester. Des chasseurs notoires et une douleur dans le cul (pain in the ass)

T'es tomber sur eux et ils n'ont pas su ce que tu était ?"

" J'ignore qui sont les Winchester, (let alone care =je ne sais pas comment traduire ça)" dit Jade

" Sam est le crétin qui a été choisi par le vieux aux yeux jaune, Azazel, pour son petit tournoi. Ils ont tenter de le retrouver depuis des années parce qu'il assassina leur mère. La rumeur court qu'il a réussis a chopé l'âme de leurs père ainsi que le Colt." dit Crowley en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Si Jade retombe sur les Winchester, ça pourrait être mauvais. Très mauvais.

Crowley ignorait a quel point la situation aller prendre cependant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La première fois qu'elle se retrouva devant du danger, elle était sur le chemin du retour d'un tournage quand elle le ressenti.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air et elle avait une impression de déjà vu à moitié oublier dans sa tête qui été tout près d'elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils soient près de la barrière qu'elle reconnue le sentiment.

Et pas n'importe quel ange, celui qui l'avait arrachés de ses parents et qui l'avait jeté des Cieux.

Pour la confusion de ses guetteurs, Jade ouvrit immédiatement la porte de la voiture en mouvement et elle courut comme un dératé dans les bois avoisinant son domicile.

Hati et Skoll, qui été endormi, se sont réveiller et ont commencer a grogner sans raison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Qu'entendez vous par "elle s'est enfui ?"" cria Crowley

Il avait été appelé pour qu'il puisse calmé les deux chiens de l'Enfer, qui semblaient très agités.

Cela avait pris bien 30 minutes pour les calmer suffisamment pour les sortir de la voiture sans être malmené dans la processus.

Et il n'y avait toujours pas d'indice de la raison de pourquoi Jade avait courut de la voiture. Ou même de la direction vers où elle est allée.

Crowley était sur le point de commandait quelques larbins d'aller dans la forêt en bordure de la maison lorsqu'il y a eu un grand cri. Un pilier de lumière, remplit d'une énergie qu'il avait ressentit deux ou trois fois, a été vu de la forêt.

La prochaine chose qu'il entendit fut un cri de fureur comme quelque chose a été jeté loin dans une émission de lumière et dans le ciel.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils ont retrouver Jade, inconsciente et complètement vidé le sa magie. Mais plus encore, ils ont retrouver quelques plumes un peu ensanglanté.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle avait eu une altercation avec un ange.

Bien que la raison de pourquoi un ange l'a poursuit et comment Jade avait fait pour le faire partir, il n'en savait rien.

Il voulait savoir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade se réveilla avec un mal de gorge, une douleur aiguë dans le dos et elle avait la sensation de ressembler de la merde (feeling like complete shit). La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était ….

Elle a bien failli se jeté hors du lit en se souvenant de comment elle avait failli être tuer par ce connard de Zacharie. Il ressemblait aux membres de la famille Malfoy version Ange mais en dix fois pires.

Ce fut seulement le fait de la présence de ses chiens de l'Enfer qui la retenait s'enfuir de la chambre.

"Tu es enfin réveillé ?" dit Crowley. Il avait l'air irrité. Enfin bien plus que d'habitude.

"Où ..?"

"Tu es dans une salle fortement conjuré. Qu'es-ce que, par la fosse de l'Enfer, est arrivé ?" ordonna-t-il.

" Un ange. Il y avait un ange dans la maison que j'ai ressenti avant de fuir."

" J'avais compris quand nous avons trouver plein de plûmes et trois démons mort d'un châtiment divin. " coupa Crowley avec colère.

"C'était Zacharie. Je crois que les Cieux sont après les Winchester parce que c'est comme ça qu'il m'a retrouver. Il été furieux que je ne soit pas en Angleterre." dit Jade en serrant ses genoux avec ses bras.

Même après toutes ces années, elle été terrifié par cet ange. Elle avait refusé d'agir comme un chien pour le Paradis !

"Explique !"dit Crowley, en contrôlant sa colère, un peu. C'était une information qu'il pourrait utiliser comme effet de levier plus tard.

"Il voulais savoir pourquoi je suis ici, en Amérique, avec les …...Eh bien ! Il les a appelé les "Véhicules" pour une quelconque raison … Alors que j'étais sensé me débarrasser de se sale Jedusor. Je pense qu'il a mis en place une fausse prophétie pour ne pas avoir a descendre et le faire lui-même." dit Jade.

" Tu es absolument sur qu'il a appelé les Winchester les "Véhicules " ?" demanda Crowley.

" Ce fut le terme exact qu'il a utiliser pour les Winchester. Il était assez irrité que j'avais pris contacte avec les Véhicules." dit Jade.

"Quand un ange descend des Cieux, ils doivent emprunter des corps humains comme nous le faisons. Seulement, au lieu de les appelé des Hôtes, ils préférés le terme Véhicule. " dit Crowley. C'était une information qu'il pouvait utiliser ! La question était, les Winchester étaient les Véhicules de quels anges ?

"C'était vraiment très bizarre. Quand il m'a cloué a l'arbre, j'ai ressenti quelque chose se déferlé a travers moi mais ce n'étais pas de la magie." dit Jade.

"Nous avons vu un spectacle de lumière. Tout idée de se que c'était ?"

Elle secouait la tête.

"En tout cas, tu n'est pas en état de prendre un emploi. Une bonne chose que tu es fini le dernier. Jusqu'à ce qu'ont soit sur que cet ange ne revienne pas de sitôt, tu sera surveiller à fond. " dit Crowley.

" Je suis d'accord avec ça, il suffit de ne pas oublier de remplir de frigo. " dit Jade en frissonnant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'histoire de couverture qu'a monté Crowley sur pourquoi Jade n'a pas fait d'apparition publique ? Une cheville tordu, conséquences de l'une de ses routines de danse. C'était un fiat bien connu qu'elle était une ancienne artiste de Ballet, de sorte que l'idée qu'elle est eu un mauvais atterrissage pendant la pratique n'était pas exagéré.

En attendant, Crowley avait fait doubler la sécurité autour d'elle juste au cas où. Si cet ange revient, il voulait le savoir immédiatement.

Jade a passait la plupart de son temps sur son ordinateur portable ou sur la formation de ses chiens. Elle n'a pas de problèmes d'être en résidence surveillée si cela signifie qu'elle puisse récupérée de l'attaque. Elle avait, malheureusement, l'habitude d'être «enfermer» pour sa protection.

Au moins, la forme de protection de Crowley était plus tolérable que celle de Dumbledore.

Cela faisait deux mois depuis l'attaque et Zacharie n'était pas revenu. Jade aurait était contente si elle n'avait pas eu de drôle de rêve depuis.

Finalement, elle avait commencer un journal pour y écrire ses rêves.

Elle ai retournait a tourner dans des films de bas étages, en y mettant sa meilleur performance a chaque fois, même si elle n'aimait pas souvent les scripts. Ils lui avait paru si ….. inintéressant... pour elle. Elle détestait les comédies romantiques encore plus.

En parallèle, Crowley avait commençait a demander aux allant-tour, des questions spécifiquement concernant les Véhicules. Mais jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait fait qu'entraîner l'attention non désirer des démons de niveaux supérieurs. Il semblait qu'il aurait a attendre avant qu'il ne découvre pourquoi Zacharie soit devenu si furax que Jade n'ai était en contacte avec les frères Winchester.

Il avait obtenu qu'une seul information utile d'un démon que tout le monde considère comme un traître. L'un des ange qui avait un véhicule déterminé était Lucifer en personne.

Cela seul avait suffis a faire sonner la sonnette d'alarme égoïste de Crowley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jade se redressa. Ce fut a nouveau les rêves qui l'avait réveiller.

Elle alla sur son ordinateur portable, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir et commença a taper.

En relisant certaines parti qu'elle avait écrit précédemment pour extérioriser sa frustration face à la situation, elle remarqua que ça semblait se lire comme une histoire.

Compte tenu de se qu'elle fiat pour gagner sa vie, une idée commençait a se former dans son esprit. Une idée qui devenait plus attrayante plus elle l'a considéré.

Et si elle tourner son journal de rêve en script ? C'était pas comme si elle pouvait en faire film pire que dans ceux où elle avait eu un rôle.

Ouvrant un nouveau document sur son ordinateur, elle commença à taper, en utilisant son jounal de rêve comme point de références.

Au moment où elle s'arrêta, il était déjà neuf heures du matin. Elle avait passé toute la nuit a écrire. Sur une intuition, elle imprima le document et se fit un débats pour savoir si elle allait se faire du thé.

Au lieu de ça, elle étouffa un bâillement. Elle était épuisée et elle espérait que maintenant l'envie de dormir allait la suivre. Elle parti en oubliant de retirer le script de l'imprimante et elle n'y penserait que le lendemain lorsque Crowley le retirerait de l'imprimante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Es-tu un écrivain sous déguisement ?" dit Crowley l'air amusé.

Il était bien au courant du journal de rêve qu'elle tenait puisqu'il y avait des caméra chez elle pour l'avertir de tout invités indésirable.

" Humm ?"

Crowley agita le script qu'il avait trouver dans l'imprimante.

" Oh ! J'ai pensé que comme j'écrivais un journal de rêve, je pouvais tout aussi bien me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau. Pas comme si quelqu'un allait se donner la peine d'en faire un film. " dit-elle en sirotant son thé.

"C'est un script bien meilleur que tout se en cours de production. Le seul problème serait de trouver un réalisateur disposé de tourner tout ces thèmes religieux et de trouver des acteurs pouvant dépeindre les personnages sans les charcuter. " dit Crowley.

Il l'avait lu. Il pensait que c'était intéressant et c'était claire qu'il y aurait une suite. D'ailleurs, Jade n'était pas la seule fatiguer de tous ces films de séries B qui finisse directement en DVD sans allait au cinéma. Elle avait juste besoin d'un Blockbuster pour devenir un nom connu dans ce domaine.

Le fait qu'elle ai écrit le script elle même sera très intéressant pour ses fans.

" Attend. Tu pense vraiment que les gens veulent voir se genre de chose ? " dit-elle surprise.

"Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de bon en production en se moment. Et j'ai entendu que cet été va être lent pour les bons films en dehors des suites de films très populaires. " dit Crowley.

"Sans oublier que très peu de gens seraient disposés à aborder quelque chose qui mettrait ces idiots ainsi que ces athées religieux sur leurs cul. " dit Jade.

" Eh bien, je n'avais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un qui pris la peine d'écrire un scénario concernant la lutte des anges entre eux et encore moins sans utilisé les anges les plus connus comme les deux principaux. Le seul ange connu que tu utilise est Gabriel et le film n'est pas sur lui." dit Crowley.

Le script était sur la lutte entre Michaël et Lucifer ainsi que la chute de l'Étoile du matin des Cieux. Cependant, au lieu d'avoir le film sur les Archanges, elle l'avait basé sur un ange de rang inférieur qui faisait parti de la garnison de Gabriel qui quitte finalement les Cieux au lieu de combattre ses frères. A la fin, l'ange inférieur quitte les Cieux après s'être débarrassé de ses souvenirs et en prenant un Véhicule humain car elle ne pouvait pas supportait d'avoir était la seule a poignarder Lucifer dans le dos sur les ordres de Michaël afin qu'il puisse jeté l'Étoile du matin du Paradis. La dernière scène, ont y voit l'ange inférieur renaître comme un enfant mais l'ont ne voit jamais qui elle est.

Le complot était bien écrit, la thématique était quelque chose que peu de personne seraient assez courageux de faire et ils se soucieraient encore moins de suivre toute les connotations religieuses. Et comme Crowley l'avait fait remarquer, la plus grande préoccupation serait de trouver un réalisateur qui n'essayerait pas de couper des scènes des personnages ou des passages religieux.

C'était le meilleur scénario en ce moment a produire.

"Eh bien, si tu trouve un réalisateur qui le réalisera sans ruiner le film, je veux bien t'aider a trouver des acteurs." plaisanta Jade.

"Si ça marche, t'écrira une suite ? "

" En faite, si ça marche, je jouerai l'ange que tout le monde semble oublier."

" Qui ? "

" Jeanne d'Arc" dit Jade, penaude. Il n'y pas de bon film avec Jeanne d'Arc. D'ailleurs, Jeanne d'Arc était considéré comme un guerrier de Dieu qui a été tuer par l'église.

Il serait logique pour un ange féminin qui a quitter les Cieux d'essayer de continuer de travail des anges.

"Maintenant, ça c'est intéressant." dit Crowley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Comme l'avait prédit Crowley, la partie la plus difficile de tous avait était de trouver un réalisateur qui ferait le film sans ruiner le script en changeant tout. Jade était prête a financé les coûts de productions et ne serait payées que si les ventes décolles. C'était une situation mitigés pour elle en tant qu'actrice.

C'était aussi assez audacieux, compte tenu qu'elle n'avait jouait que dans des films de séries B plutôt mal fait et qu'elle n'ai pas très connu. Certains des plus vieux de Hollywood avaient secouaient la tête vers elle pour faire ça et lui avaient dit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas le tenter.

Surtout qu'en ils ont eu vent du genre de film qu'elle voulais tourner.

Heureusement pour Jade, elle avait encore l'or de sa famille si quelque chose ne passe pas comme prévu, lorsqu'ils ont vu le prix exorbitant que coûte un film.

Si ça échoue, son compte bancaire aura pris un sacré coup mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle serait complètement fauchés.

Elle avait toujours cette petite affaires avec les gobelins concernant l'argent moldu. Échanger l'argent moldus contre des lingot d'or puis le vendre aux gobelins contre des galions était un moyen facile de récupérée de ses pertes.


End file.
